In view of the changing patterns of delivery of psychiatric services, in the absence of controlled evaluation data, it is proposed to do a controlled study of the relative effectiveness, as measured by two year community followup, of short hospitalization (defined here as 21 to 28 days) as an alternative to long hospitalization (90-120 days) for schizophrenic patients in need of hospital care and for whom both treatments are judged clinically feasible. In addition, we aim to determine patient characteristics associated with differential benefit from short and long stay. Sample will be 130 consecutive schizophrenic patients who at the time of admission will be randomly assigned to either short or long hospitalization on the same ward. Both groups will receive intensive treatment using all appropriate modalities and with fixed psychopharmacological dosage schedules. Measures of change will be done throughout hospitalization and one and two year followup, using the Psychiatric Evaluation Form, Katz Adjustment Scales, Brief Follow-up Rating, and Health-Sickness Rating Scale, using blind and nonblind raters. Followup contacts will be direct (rather than telephone) in all cases. Outcomes will be examined separately for good and poor premorbid groups as defined by the Premorbid Asocial Adjustment Scale, and for paranoid and nonparanoid groups.